Breathless
by Green Monkie
Summary: Well i started this in march or around there and slaco me didn't decide to finish it until now. its set in the time when harry was just born. to the song breathless by the corrs.


Breathless

A/n: well I started this in about march when I got the cd and I haven't been bothered to finish it and upload it. Or I didn't have the time one of the two.

Well start reading

***

Breathless

** **

** **

** **

The daylight's fading slowly

_ _

I was staring out the window of the hospital looking at the sky turn from blue to orange to purple then to black.

_ _

"You're a father," said midwife as she emerged from the delivery room. I rushed past her not caring what she said. I just wanted to see my wife and child.

But time with you is standing still

She was sitting there on the bed looking extremely tired but happy. Her auburn hair that I loved so much was messy and drenched with sweat, her vivid green eyes looked tired but I could see that mischievous twinkle that she always had was still there. I walked up to the bed. She turned and smiled

_I'm waiting for you only_

_ _

"Where have you been? I've been waiting for you" 

"Well the nurses are pretty strict here," he said with mock seriousness

"And since when did you follow rules?" she said with a laugh. "James I would like you to meet our son Harry" 

_The slightest touch and I feel weak_

_ _

She handed Harry to me I put my finger out for him to play with. He grabbed it and squeezed it very hard. But not hard enough to hurt me.

_I cannot lie from you I cannot have_

_ _

He was the most beautiful thing in the world, Next to Lily that is.

"Hello Harry" I said in a playful voice. "How are you?" pretending to shake his hand.

Lily laughed as he grabbed some of my hair and pulled. "He's a little Marauder already." 

"Let's just hope that he doesn't get in as much trouble as you did when you were in school" teased Lily, her green eyes sparkling.

"Hey" I said pretending to be hurt

"oh did I hurt big James's inflated ego?"

"no. you just deflated it a bit"

she smiled. "I'm sorry" she said kissing my nose

"you're forgiven" I said kissing her back.

Just at that very moment Harry began to cry for no reason at all. I tried to calm him down but he just kept crying.

_And I'm losing will to try_

_ _

"You try" I said handing him to Lily. As soon as he saw her he stopped crying and smiled again

"Mother's touch. You need to find your's."

"One problem there. I'm not a mummy i'm a daddy"

"You need to find your Daddy's touch then" she giggled

"I'm sure Sirius has it hidden somewhere"

"What've I hidden?" came my best friend and godfather to Harry from the door.

"My Daddy's touch."

He looked questionably at Lily.

"Don't ask" is all she said

He turned his attention to Harry. 

"Is this Harry? May I?"

Lily handed Harry to Sirius, Sirius carefully took Harry in his arms and started bumping up and down. Harry giggled and squelched like all small babies do when they're happy.

_Cant hide it Can't fight it_

_ _

"He looks just like his daddy but he has his mummies eyes" Sirius stated to no one in particular.

"His mother's beautiful startling vivid green eyes? Those little neon lights that are stuck in her beautiful head? Those blinding—" 

"Oh be quite you" Lily interrupted while punching me in the stomach.

"Oof. That hurt"

"You deserved it" pouted Lily

"I didn't mean it that way" I said indignantly "I meant it as a complement"

_So go on go on come on_

_Leave me breathless_

_Tempt me tease me_

_Until I can't deny _

_This lovin' feelin'_

_Make me long for your kiss_

_Go on go on yeah_

_Come on_

_ _

**[The Next Morning]**

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaa"

I jumped up and looked around to see what had made that startling noise. I walked over to his crib and my recollection of the previous nights events floated back into my mind._ He's probably hungry_ was the first thought that entered my mind. I gently picked him up in my arms and started rocking from side to side to try to calm him down

_And if there is no tomorrow_

_ _

In a vain attempt to calm him down. I started to talk about stuff. Nothing in particular. Just every thought that came into my head I voiced to him. It seemed to calm him down, listening to me talk about being hungry and wanting to head home. Five minutes later he was fast asleep in my arms.

"So you found your daddies touch have you?" came Lily's voice from behind

I turned around to see her sitting up in bed looking at me with interest.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Oh about five minutes"

"You heard all that?"

"Yep. Every last word. And I think you did a good job in calming him down"

"Only good?"

"Great."

"Only Great?"

"Oh shut up you"

"So D'you think we'll be able to go home today?" 

"I think so. As long as those cranky nurses let me go" she said with a smile

"Katiana said that her and Remus will meet us there at 12" I said remembering what Lily's best friend had said to me the day before when I was waiting in the waiting room.

_And all we have is here right now_

_ _

"They both had to rush off to Hogwarts to see Professor Dumbledore about something. He wanted me too but I couldn't go because someone decided that it was time to go into labour right here right now" I said glaring between the pair of them

"Hey its not like I could really control when this little guy wanted to pop out. He has a mind of his own." Gesturing to Harry who was asleep in my arms

"I know. I know. Dumbledore will understand. He knows family comes before work with me."

"Everything comes before work with you" she teased

I opened my mouth to say something in retaliation but the nurse interrupted. 

"And how are these two going?" 

"We're going fine." Said Lily smiling

"That's great! I'll just need to do a general check-up on the both of you before you leave" Said the nurse who was now standing on the end of the bed looking at the clipboard that hangs there. "So young—" She looked at the clipboard "Harry. We're only going to need to weigh him just to make sure that he isn't to underweight and you'll be free to go." I smiled at the thought

"Ahh home I haven't seen that old place in about a week" I said dreamily

"You were there yesterday."

_I'm happy just to have you_

_You're all the love I need somehow_

"But it seems like a week has gone" I defended myself "After all I've been spending all my time with the love of my life and my beautiful son. You can't blame me for being happy. Having the two of you who I know love me just as much as I love them"

"Ahh beautiful speech there James." Teased Lily pretending to wipe a tear from her eye.

(Approx. One year Later)

"Lily take Harry and go" I told her urgently. I scrambled out of the room and I grabbed my wand from the hallstand. He was here. Voldemort was told by that little worm I used to call a friend. We finally knew who the spy was. Too bad we had to find out the hard way.

"It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off—" something hit me in the stomach with such force it threw me up against the far wall. I stood up wand at the ready. Knowing that I had no chance against him.

"Well well well. If it isn't the gallant James Potter. Finally we meet." Sneered the figure in front of me.

"What d'you you want with us?"

"Us? Whoever said that I was after you?" He stepped inside. "Nice place you've got here. Too bad that it won't stay like this." He pulled out his wand and pointed I at me.

"Expelliarmus!" I shouted but I was to late. He had already shouted the curse.

_It's like a dream, although I'm not asleep!_

_I never want to wake up_

_ _

I started floating away over the scene, but I didn't want to leave. I wanted to go back but I couldn't. Something wouldn't let me. 

Soon Lily joined me and she told me the one thing that made me feel so much better.

"He couldn't kill him. Harry is still alive!"

_ _

_Don't lose it Don't leave it._

_ _

From then on I always watched over him. I never let him out of my sight. I went everywhere with him. Although he couldn't see me I was still with him the whole time.

Lily watched of him as well but she wasn't his true guardian angel. She was guardian angel to a little girl with lots of brown bushy hair. (A/n: Hmmm I wonder who that is? ::coughHermionecough::) I was told that they would both play a big role in each others lives so that we could both see our so grow up.

_So go on go on come on_

_Leave me breathless_

_Tempt me tease me_

_Until I can't deny _

_This lovin' feelin'_

_Make me long for your kiss_

_Go on go on yeah_

_Come on_

***

Disclaimer: James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Voldemort, Dumbledore and the little girl with lots of bushy brown hair all belong to J.K. Rowling. The Nurse, Katiana and the plot belong to moi! The song (Breathless from their new C.D. In Blue) belongs to the Corrs and their record company. Did I forget any thing? If I did they belong to whoever owns them.

A/n: Well that sucked at the end didn't it! I sorta cut the song a bit short cos I couldn't think of anything else to write. Reviews as usual are compulsory for u lot fames will be deleted and taken to heart and revenge will be seeken in as many forms as possible. Constructive criticism will be used in by brain as room filling space because my friends reckon that if my head was a block of units that only two units would be taken "Food" and "Fanfiction".

_Thanking you_

Green eyed Lily's daughter.

_P.s: To any one who is reading my other story Together Forever I have a severe case of writers block so bear with me. I should have the next chapter out in July sometime._

_  
  
_

_ _


End file.
